


Taking Chances

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had wondered if he would notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (use first sentence from page 87, any book)
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

She had wondered if he would notice her.

It wasn’t as though he’d have any idea what she looked like at this age, but if his ex-wife was any indication, he’d always had a type. She tried to pay attention to the vice principal’s explanation, but she couldn’t help continued glances around the crowded hallways of the high school, hoping to see him.

The bell rang, and the vice principal pointed her toward her first classroom. She thanked him, trying not to overbalance the pile of books in her arms, then she froze.

Jack’s clone was standing by the next row of lockers, the only other person left in the hallway as classroom doors began to close.

“Carter,” he breathed.

She grinned. “Hello, sir.”

“Carter,” he repeated.

She kept grinning, because it wasn’t insubordination now. “Sorry. Hello, _Jack_.”

“ _Carter_ ,” he said again. “What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you glad to see me?”

“Of course I— Carter! What in hell possessed you to clone yourself!?”

She knew exactly what had possessed her, and she knew that he knew it, too. The expression on his face was the same as every other time he’d been rescued from a mission gone wrong, a mix of happiness that they’d come back for him and frustration that they’d put themselves in danger to do it.

He thought he wasn’t worth the risk, but she knew better. Jack O’Neill was worth everything she’d be giving up to be sixteen again, and more, and she could see the moment it registered on his face.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, and she beamed at him.

“I kept ‘Carter’ as my middle name,” she explained. “My first name is ‘Tara’.”

“As in… Thera?” he asked.

Even as clones, they were still on the same page, and she nodded. “Plus, it’s Arabic for ‘star’.”

“I like it,” he said, and from his grin, he must have been able to see the flush she felt. “I went with ‘John’.”

She shifted the stack of books to one arm and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, John.”

He reached out to take it, and the moment his fingers closed around hers, she felt it, the same thrill that she’d always felt at his touch. Her books tumbled to the floor as he pulled her close and she threw her arms around his neck, unable to resist tugging him into a deep kiss.

One of the textbooks had landed to lean against her calf, but she ignored it, focused on the feeling of finally— for good, because no way was she giving this up now— being in his arms.

And it was only the first of several detentions they got for making out in the school hallway.

THE END


End file.
